Switched
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Ever wondered what happened in the episode Luthor between the time that Clark Luthor showed up in Watchtower and Clark Kent returned? Here's my take.


A/N: Okay, this story has been gathering dust on my computer for some time now. I finally decided to brush it off and get it posted. Yeah, I feel accomplished now! My thoughts of what happened while the missing portion of the ep Luthor. Hope you enjoy. As always, I don't anything other than my idea and my computer.

Oliver stretched, feeling refreshed after a good workout. Some people might wonder why he pushed himself so hard. It wasn't so that he could keep up with the extra abilities of his friends and team mates. He liked knowing where his limits were and loved the cathartic release he got letting all the issues he had melt away as he pummeled the heavy bag. Oliver took a break, letting his breathing return to a normal rhythm.

That was why the only time of day that Oliver turned off his cell phone was during his workout. For those few minutes, it was just him alone with his thoughts. Oliver was used to having messages waiting for him, but he was still surprised when he turned on his phone. He glanced at the screen. Ten new messages – all from Tess- all within seconds of each other.

A feeling of dread quickly began to permeate his calm. Oliver pressed the button, listening to the first message. A chill ran down his spine that was not caused by the cooled air hitting his sweat soaked chest. A curse flew out of his mouth, echoing off the wooden floors. Snatching on a shirt nearby, Oliver raced over to a hidden compartment taking out the needed items before rushing out of the room. He had known, regardless of what anyone else thought he had done the right thing keeping it on hand. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Oliver raced up the stairs of the Watchtower, not waiting on the elevator. He stopped momentarily after reaching the correct floor. He slowly opened the door to the floor. The entrance was clear, but he could see through the cracked door an overturned couch and could the unmistakable sound of broken electrical lines.

Oliver slid out into the hallway. He knew his quiet approach was useless. His presence was already known. He continued quietly down the hall, his grip tightening on the bows. He didn't fear combat, but it was different going after a friend.

Oliver reached the door and the noise suddenly stopped. Oliver wasn't sure if the noise stopped because of him or not. Oliver scanned what he could see through the cracked door. His breath caught in his throat at Lois's crumpled form partially hidden underneath an overturned couch.

Oliver slid into the room, trying to find the source of the chaos while heading toward Lois. He could only see so far into room and couldn't tell where anyone else was. The room was in utter chaos. Tables, chairs and computers lay strewn like toys thrown by a child in a fit of temper. Glass littered the scene from the shattered sky light.

Oliver sped over, hearing a low moan coming from under the couch. Lifting the heavy piece of furniture off of her, Oliver asked "Lois, are you okay? What in the hell is going on?"

Lois moaned and then struggled to a sitting position, cradling her left arm against her body.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, squatted next to her.

"I hurt my arm."

"Are you going to be okay?" Oliver asked.

"It takes more than this to stop this army brat." Lois said defiantly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Lois said. "I was attempting to get some coffee earlier when I got this urgent call from Tess to get to the watchtower. She left no room for argument, so I came right over. When I got here Tess was standing at the computer saying something about she couldn't get a hold of anybody and that this was the safest place to hide from Clark. I thought Tess had finally gone off the deep end, but then the skylight shattered and Clark was standing there looking none too happy to see us. I attempted to talk to him, and ended up over here like this. I don't know if this is some kind of Red K thing or what is going on."

"We have to stop him." Oliver said deliberately, revealing the two bows with green tipped arrows.

Oliver saw Lois stare at the bow, not making a move towards it.

"I understand, if you can't do this." Oliver looked Lois in the eye, holding her gaze for a moment.

Oliver saw the indecision fade away into determination. "You're right. He has to be stopped."

"Where's Tess now?" Oliver asked as he gingerly helped Lois stand, before handing the extra bow to her.

"I don't know. Everything went black for a bit when I collided with the floor and the wall. He thinks she has something. Before I blacked out, I heard him say 'Where is it? I know you have it.'"

"You know how to use that?" Oliver nodded toward the bow. "Press the button to release it. You've got one shot, so you're going to have to make it good."

"Let's go get Tess."

Oliver spotted Clark towering over Tess who was crouched on the floor a gun in front of her. A smug smile spread over his face. "No, why are you even going to try something that you know won't work?"

"I know something that will." Oliver swung the bow around, the bowstring tight against his jaw, and dropped the tip of the kryptonite arrow to the center of Clark's chest. Tess grabbed the gun, scrambling away from Clark.

His hand twitched slightly as a memory can unbidden to his mind. _He watched in horror, helpless, affected by a drug, as he released two arrows into his best friend's chest. He watched his friend writhe in agony as he lay dying. "I'm so sorry."_

"That's not the real Clark. Oliver, you have to do it. Now!" The urgency and fear in Tess's voice broke him from his reverie. He glanced sideways the unshakable Tess Mercer was shaking. The useless gun trembling in her shaky hands.

He glanced quickly over at Lois, holding her injured arm close to her body, while the other one firmly held a cross bow. She had a look of fierce determination on her face, though he knew she was worried. If it was this hard for him to pull the trigger, he didn't even want to think about how hard this had to be for Lois. He had to be the one to do this.

Oliver stared at the smug, arrogant smile on Clark's face – friend or not – he knew what he had to do. Oliver tightened his grip on the bowstring, time for thinking was over. He said "Nighty, Night" and held his breath.

Immediately, the room began to glow. The glow emanated from around Clark. Oliver had never seen anything like this before. The light quickly grew exponentially brighter, forcing Oliver to shield his eyes. Oliver had never this happen before. As quickly as the light appeared, it receded. In its place, Clark or whoever it this person was – knelt in front of them hands raised at each side holding a silver object.

Oliver was not going to give the intruder a chance to escape, his finger tightening on the bow once again.

"It's me." Clark said.

Oliver wasn't buying it, and by Tess and Lois inching closer he could tell they weren't either.

"It's me. Lois, It's me. If anyone can tell its me- its you. Its me."

Oliver's grip loosened ever so slightly. Was this a trick? The voice sounded calm, pleading. It was nothing like what was here before. Maybe he was trying to draw them in and then attack.

Lois lowered her bow. "It's him." Pushing Oliver's bow down she rushed toward her Clark. "It's him."


End file.
